Mix-up
by Meridian Diamond
Summary: Len's not your average 21st century guy; he just wasn't into any exchanging messages thing... until Kaito begged him to try it out with his phonepal. He starts out as obstinate, but then he found out he got hooked to texting... and to OrangePrincess. At the same time, Miku duped Rin into texting a popular boy in the higher grade. They wanted to meet up; will their dates go well?
1. Chapter 1

Len never understood what the deal was with e-mails or texts. Not until now.

Kaito was lately exchanging messages with someone online, and every time he reads it, he freaking giggles. _Giggles_.

It got to the point where Len couldn't hide his curiosity anymore, and he had to know what made him look so gay. He peeked over Kaito's shoulder and the said boy immediately freaked out, which resulted to his hitting Len's face.

"Augh, Kaito, what's that about?" he demanded, rubbing his throbbing nose. Kaito glared at Len greedily before he turned back to texting. Fuming, Len walked in front of Kaito until he came to a halt, speedily running his fingers through the buttons. "C'mon, you've been on that for a week now. What's the deal? Even when we're walking _home_?"

Kaito raised his eyebrows sceptically, but his eyes were still locked on to his phone. "Sorry, Man, but this biz is super urgent."

A car drove past the highway as they continued to embark on their way home, with Kaito still phone-stuck. Len just dragged his feet irately beside him. They were already walking in Len's neighbourhood when Kaito let out a loud swear, much to Len's surprise.

"My battery's _dead_, Dude!" he exclaimed, his hands flying to his hair. His eyes were aimlessly going everywhere until they landed upon Len, who was looking at him rather weirdly. Kaito immediately dug his hand into Len's pocket—"Hey!"—and fished out his phone, and once again dialled numbers he seemed to memorise.

"What're you doing?" Len flailed his hands in an attempt to get his phone, which was high in the air in Kaito's hand as he speed-typed and sent his message. "C-can you quit that!"

"Thanks, Len! I really owe you!" Kaito sighed and flung the device in the air—Len, who's beyond pissed, luckily caught in on the ground before it could smash into a million pieces.

"You idiot! Can you at least tell me what you did with this?" Len fiddled with his menu, determined to find something that didn't belong there before Kaito got it. Kaito let out a chuckle.

"I had to use it, Man."

"For what, exactly?" Len really didn't care if this was some whacked out junk Kaito was up to; it was out of hand.

Kaito breathed deeply and seized the blonde's shoulders, much to Len's revulsion. "I've to tell you something important."

Len chuckled nervously before he said, "You're not gay are you?"

"Wh—NO, Dude! You're so gross! Anyway, I found this text-friend. It started out as a simple misunderstanding, and then—I dunno—it was _magic_. We clicked! We started to communicate every day and we've got a lot in common!" His eyes were brimming with happy tears. Len found the situation neither amusing nor real.

"… Someone's playing with you, Man."

"I _know_ it's not just a joke!" Kaito pouted. "I'd prove it to you!"

"Like how?"

"Like… give her a chance."

At this, Len's eyes widened in surprise. "What? No way! I mean, are you even sure she's a she? F'r'all we know, it's a—"

"I know in my heart." Kaito looked dead serious. Was Len going to take advantage of this? It's only rare whenever the blunette was actually serious. But he's just falling for a stupid joke! "Just—like—keep her company as a message-buddy for the next few days, and you'll see."

Len didn't know what to say of this, but it didn't sound like a big deal if he accepted Kaito's offer. He doubted he'd get addicted to just texting. "Okay, fine—just for a few days."

"I knew you'll come around! Trust me, she's an angel!" He patted Len's back and bid him goodbye before he disappeared to the next block.

Len sighed at his friend's incompetence and walked home alone. Just when he was in front of his house's door, his phone's screen lit up. He checked the message: It's from Kaito's friend.

**OrangePrincess**

Ah, I see. I guess you can just text me later? XOXO

He stared at the screen, and the letters that spelled "kisses." He was about to stuff it in his pocket while he thought it rude not to reply to a lady. (If it was a lady.)

_Hey. This is IcecreamBlitz's friend. He told me to get to know you._

His thumb was just hovering above the 'Enter' button as soon as something nagged his mind. Wouldn't that sound weird? Quickly, Len deleted the entire thing.

_Hey, I'm back! Just round the corner to my house ^o^_

It's odd how what her reaction might be became a concern to Len, but he shrugged it off and went in his house.

…

That dinnertime, Len kept his phone on the table. Every time he got an instant reply, it'd vibrate. As he was eating, Len felt the table tremble, and he stuffed his cheeks with rice once he checked the reply.

**OrangePrincess**

LOL you're funnier than you were yesterday! XD Okay, lemme guess what you're eating. Hmm…

Beef steak!

Unconsciously, a smile crept up Len's face and he immediately typed his reply before he put it down and resumed eating.

His uncharacteristic mannerisms worried his mother, who just realised not a few hours ago. She placed her utensils on her clean plate and decided to confront her son.

"You've been texting nonstop since you got here, Dearie."

This came as sound would to deaf people to Len, who was busy reading her reply. "What's that, Mum?"

**OrangePrincess**

Bummer! Dx I thought I nailed it. You're such a meanie =P

His mother sighed. "I said you've been at that for hours."

Len swallowed, looking surprised. "Have I? I'm sorry—I mean, no I wasn't!"

Was her son blushing? A realisation dawned on his mother as she gasped to herself. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"N-no, Mum! She's—it's just a text-mate!"

His mother nodded knowingly, much to his dislike. "Whatever you say, Dearie!"

Determined to prove his point, which was a future situation his mother seemed to already predict knowing, he stood up and told her, "I'm serious! This—this's just for Kaito, Mum! It's nothing—_nothing_ to me!"

_Sure, Len_. He was done eating, and he frowned at his mother's raising her eyebrows like she was innocent. Len clicked his tongue and swiped his phone from the table. "You wouldn't understand."

He climbed up the stairs, and as his mother was about to clean the table, he shouted once again, "This. Is. _Nothing_."

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Len angrily threw his phone on his bed when it vibrated. He hated it! He hated how he's starting to get addicted!

He folded his arms facing the wall opposite his bed. He's slowly being tempted by the vibrating noise that echoed inside the room. _No. Just—no._

But he turned around and jumped into his bed, blushing profusely at the (probable) girl's reply.

**OrangePrincess**

Yo? You still there? ._. Starting to really get worried here.

Len closed his eyes in regret and started typing an apology.

_I'm so sorry. Had a rough talk with my mother -.-_

He pressed 'Enter' and rolled on his bed, anxiously waiting for her reply. Was she mad? Wait, why's he thinking like she _was_ his friend? As he was about to convince himself that he shouldn't fall victim to this, he received another reply and he immediately got his phone and sat up.

**OrangePrincess**

Woot. Gotta be one tough convo *o* (Feels you)

Len chuckled. Then he wondered about her name, which was weird, even for a girl.

_Been meaning to ask you, why're you OrangePrincess?_

And he plopped down on his bed and thought if he was being rude when she texted back.

**OrangePrincess**

Sorry if it's too geeky TvT; I guess it's because I love oranges.

Just when Len was (excitedly) about to respond, in came another message from her.

**OrangePrincess**

Got Dad on duty. GTG!

A grin formed across Len's face… About time he should hit the hay, too.

_Sure. G'night. Let's text tomorrow too._

Len got up to turn the lights off, and as soon as he got to bed, there was a message on his phone's screen that made him smile and blush.

**OrangePrincess**

Of course! Seems like someone's got a cruuush~ JK, JK xD G'night! XOXO

He laid his phone on the night table, waiting for sleep to come. He can't wait for tomorrow! As much as Len wanted to deny it, he was _hooked_ to texting… and OrangePrincess.

…

**ME: CAN YOU GUESS WHO ORANGEPRINCESS IS? (It's already freakin' OBVIOUS…) Probably a Threeshot! Thanks for reading! Based on an episode of SKET Dance! Gotta watch that! REMINDER: OrangePrincess currently thinks IcecreamBlitz is still Kaito, whom Len filled in for.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rin only rarely ever used her phone… until she came to know IcecreamBlitz.

It all started with a misunderstanding.

Her friend, Miku, had given her what she _said_ was her own number to Rin, who naively believed the sly vixen. Imagine Rin's surprise when she found out it was actually a _man_'s. Miku's generally a nice person, and it's for that reason exactly why she tricked Rin into this.

"Girl, you've _got_ to get a boyfriend."

Rin hadn't an answer for that, but a question, "Why?"

Miku had folded her arms. "I know you don't see the need of one, but seriously—everyone's literally mistaking you for—I mean—"

The innocent look Rin had put up was too unbearable for Miku; she couldn't say the exact words!

"Since we're always together and all—everyone thinks—they say you've a thing for _women_."

"_What_?"

Rin didn't understand how society works, but alas, life's too unfair. They could say what they want about her. Not like she cared. Then, that very afternoon, Miku had told her that her dad bought her a new phone, and she had given Rin her "new number."

Her first message to "Miku" was,

_You finished with that assignment already? -.- I'm so freaking tired! I've been at it for HOURS!_

And then the reply's too un-Miku-ish.

**MikuMyAwesomeInfluence**

Sorry. I think you got the wrong number, Sir.

_Sir_?

_D= I'm so sorry! And by the way, I'm a 'Miss.' Just ignore this. I'm so sorry! I think my friend gave me the wrong number._

And it went uphill from there. As an identity precaution, they exchanged codenames. From then on began a beautiful and blossoming friendship whose communication was of texts.

Right now, Rin was already walking her way to school, phone in hand.

**IcecreamBlitz**

Good morning Sunshine! =D Already in my classroom. So bored -_- I'm the only one here.

How early _was_ the guy? From all the times Rin recalled, he usually texted her while she was in the middle of the class that he only just woke up, which meant he was always _late_. She immediately responded.

_Early bird this time, eh? XD Just on my way there._

She stopped at the entrance of her school, pausing to look at the clock; huh, maybe she wasn't totally early. But hey, her classmates were worse. Rin walked in and clutched tightly on her bag strap, nervous about IcecreamBlitz's next text. The halls were filled with students stuffing their bags with books, and, being one who doesn't rent lockers, Rin skipped the hall and went up the stairs to her classroom.

In no time at all she was in her classroom on the second floor; she opened the door to reveal the comfy orange room whose only occupant was a blonde. Rin wasn't in very good terms with him, but neither was she in bad. They're just…acquaintances. At times when they were grouped together in pairs, they don't get along. He wasn't studying like he used to be doing whenever Rin saw him: Looks like he's got a phone now. Did he already have one before? Rin just noticed.

Rin slid her bag underneath her desk and sat. Her phone rang and she hastily got it out of her pocket.

**IcecreamBlitz**

You know, studying =D I just love it. And the air's so fresh in the morning too.

When did she fall for his geeky antics again? Oh right—just _yesterday_. It's like his personality's changed! IcecreamBlitz was always so goofy and—should Rin say it—not very smart. He's really cute now.

Okay, maybe she was absolutely exaggerating—he's just her _text-buddy_. And unfortunately, she fell for him. Hard. Rin smiled while she texted her reply.

_Someone's in the mood today ;D Something up?_

She laid her phone on her table, waiting. There was a catchy ringtone that followed, and its sound bounced ricochet off the walls as it echoed. Rin turned around and saw her classmate check his phone. She's quite upset that it wasn't her own phone that rang…

…

Everybody was hustling in the classroom, and Rin didn't have any time to reply to IcecreamBlitz. Classes were starting soon, anyway, so it'd be absolutely useless, then. She gave one last glance at her phone's screen.

**IcecreamBlitz**

Heck no! It's pretty boring where I am =) I'm just here chilling. Trust me, you wouldn't wanna be in my shoes.

Rin smiled, listening to their teacher, who just entered the room. Despite her efforts to divert her distractions and turning her attention to her teacher, IcecreamBlitz was still lingering in her mind, making her dizzily daydream about him.

…

Why wasn't she replying yet? Len's annoyed that OrangePrincess still hasn't replied, and he gets even more irked the more he looks at his phone during class to find that there's still nothing. He knows that she's still busy in class like him, but he just _missed_ her.

Yeah yeah, hold the applause. Stop embarrassing the guy. Yes, he missed his (potentially) female text-mate. More than he missed any girl in his life.

Len has never not paid attention to class before. Let alone for something so petty—_no_, OrangePrincess deserved to be reverenced. He was drumming his fingers zealously on his desk, letting out a deep breath.

"Len!"

The boy in question recoiled at the ear-piercing vibration that lingered from his teacher's voice that boomed throughout the room. He merely looked up from his desk and saw a very impatient man above him.

"Pay attention. Now, as you can see…"

Just when the teacher turned around, Len's phone vibrated silently. His heart skipped a beat. _Could it be_…?

He checked his phone again and his heart flew out of his ribcage.

**OrangePrincess**

WTH is wrong with me? D= I'm sorry I texted you. Are you busy with class? I am, too, but I can't take it anymore! I took the chance when my classmate was being shouted at by our teacher -_-

Len smirked as he rapidly replied,

_Not at all. The teacher just went wild at me too =O Well, not exactly. Boredom's quite the murderer._

Chuckling lightly at his own joke, Len hit the 'Enter' button. The graphs his teacher drew on the board looked too easy, even for a quick lesson catch-up later in his home, so he didn't even care. His intuition struck him like lightning, and he glanced around the room, eyes swimming for the girls: Maybe OrangePrincess was likely one of his classmates…?

Before he made up his mind, his phone vibrated again.

**OrangePrincess**

LAWL. It's a serial killer, too XD Heyhey. D'you know looks can kill?

Fazed by the question, Len was forced to assume it was a joke. He swiftly ran his thumb through the touch-screen.

_Yeah, why?_

Her reply arrived in absolutely no time at all, and Len was so excited to read it he let it out in the open.

**OrangePrincess**

'Cause you're a knockout! =D Wait. That's wrong. Dang. Anyway, you're wanted for it! I'm hunting you down, and Imma sniff around for your hideout! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"Haha!"

The laugh Len let out was so loud, everyone—including the teacher—heard him. He flushed red as the teacher marched to him, scowling. He fumbled with hiding his phone, but to no avail; his teacher snatched it from him.

Len stood up, but the teacher pushed him back on his seat again.

He raised his thick eyebrows at his phone's content. The room was more silent than it's ever been before. "_'If it's the Handsome Police then I surrender… Proven guilty of my good looks…'_"

Filled with so much humiliation, Len hung his head, groaning. Everyone giggled and laughed. His teacher pocketed his phone, glaring at him.

"I'll keep this during the lesson. We're going to have a chat later." And with that, the teacher turned and went back to Hexadecimals, leaving Len to slump in his seat. How was he going to reply to OrangePrincess now?

…

It's…weird how IcecreamBlitz was taking too long. He _did_ mention his teacher was pissed at him. Maybe he got caught? Or maybe—gasp!—she turned him off? Oh God please no!

Sigh…She might as well listen to the lesson. Might take her mind off things.

…

It being Friday, Activity Period's a huge deal. The students rushed to their respective clubrooms, and Len was just happy he got his phone back. The teacher told him to "stop changing" and "being influenced" by "distractions."

OrangePrincess sure made a huge impact on him. He already texted her as soon as he had his hands on his phone.

_I'm SO sorry! My teacher just confiscated my phone the entire day! D= I'm so sorry. I've got club by the way =)_

That's the lamest thing he'd ever texted to her. And also the lamest apology ever. Should he add something? Len was already on his way to the Music Room—Music's his club, so what—and was about to press 'Enter' when he bumped into someone who seemed to be about to open the door.

"Augh!"

"Ack!"

Len's head hurt: But the first thing he prioritised was his phone, which fell out of his hand. He found it on the floor next to a pink one. He reached out for it but touched someone else's hand instead.

He looked up to see whom it belonged to, and realised it was his fellow classmate and club-mate, Rin. She was blushing.

"I'm sorry Len—jeez, I've never seen you so hooked to phones before," she said. Len shrugged and helped her with her stuff as he put them inside her bag. After that he picked up his phone, standing.

"Nah, completely my fault. I'm sorry." He wasn't in much of the mood to have a chat with anyone: He used his shoulder to open the door and nodded at Rin, signalling for them to go inside. "C'min!"

Rin shrugged and slid inside, mumbling a "thanks." He followed after her, pressing 'Enter' on his screen.

_Are you mad at me? I'm sorry—I must be getting ahead of myself if I think you'd worry about me =/_

Satisfied with what he texted, Len went inside his clubroom, hoping that OrangePrincess will forgive him.

It seemed like he was the only one his clubmates were waiting for: They were all looking at Len, waiting for him to take his seat. When he did, their president began.

"Excellent! We're all here now… Anyway, since the Music Festival's come to a close, we're not much needed, apparently…" She trailed off, mumbling incoherent words. "So… the teachers don't want us making _too_ much noise now—_I didn't say anything yet, so hold that bassoon_!—it's FREE PERIOD! You can do whatever you want!"

Everybody rejoiced, and Len smirked. A free period? Awesome! He could text OrangePrincess all he wanted!

Just then, Kaito came up from behind him and gave him a noogie. "So how's it goin', Loverboy?"

Len pushed him away, snarling. "Get off me, you jerk!"

"Is that any way to treat your best bud?" Kaito faked a gasp, dramatically swaying. "Oh brother—born from another mother… Is so how we must treat each other?"

Len couldn't stifle chuckling. "I'd think you'd do so much better in the Drama Club." And, as if on cue, his phone vibrated, much to his delight. Kaito continued with his overly exaggerated acting.

"You wish me to leave your side? For shame!" He opened one eye and saw that his friend was reading OrangePrincess's new message.

**OrangePrincess**

QWERTYJNGADSKFAODK I MISSED YOU! =DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Anyway, I had a feeling about that! Do you think I can read minds…through TEXTING? O.o

Len smiled while he typed his new reply. Kaito grumbled, standing behind him to read what his message was, "Man, does she sound fond of you or what."

_What, you think you've got some sorta telepathy? =O In your dreams, OrangePrincess._

Seconds after Len pressed 'Enter,' there was a ringtone that played from across the room. Len mightn't have noticed it, but Kaito did. It wasn't hard to find whose phone it was that rang, because the only one other than Len who's using a phone out in the open was this blonde girl, sitting not that many desks from where they were now. She was texting rapidly with her thumb, and she laid her phone down to talk to the pretty twin-tailed girl next to her.

And then, Len's phone vibrated. He hurriedly checked for OrangePrincess's reply.

Meanwhile Kaito was just behind him, mind full of wonder. Coincidence?

He put his hand on Len's shoulder. Len looked over his shoulder and raised his eyebrows. Kaito bit his lip and asked, "D'you've any idea who OrangePrincess might be?"

Len scoffed, typing his reply: Looks like he's gotten better at texting. "Not a clue—I mean, it's not like—I don't even _know_ her. She's just my text-buddy."

'Just his text-buddy' makes Lenny blush and smile. So what's with the 'just?' Kaito had an idea cropping up… "But that's the thing—she's just your text-buddy. Don't you ever wonder what she looks like?"

Len's self-confident sneer disappeared, and what replaced it was a fearful look. "W-what she looks—d-don't perv off with me—"

"I'm not, I'm not!" Kaito raised his hands, smirking at Len's reaction. He hit a _nerve_. "I'm just saying!"

Len's blush increased tenfold, and he looked exactly like Hellboy. He glanced at his phone. "Come to think of it… I always did think she's a pretty girl, judging by the way she texts..."

"What happened to 'what if OrangePrincess is some homo—'"

Len punched Kaito lightly on the shoulder while the latter laughed. "Shut up! What do _you_ think she looks like?"

Kaito scoffed and rolled his eyes, pulling a chair over so he can sit down next to Len. "Rather than ask _me_, how about her?"

Len nearly dropped his phone. "H-her?"

"Try it out, Man."

…

**IcecreamBlitz**

It's technically impossible for one to read minds =P Believe me, I learned that the hard way… o.O

Miku smiled victoriously at the text. "Way to go, Rinniekinns! You got yourself a nerdy boyfriend!"

Hardly even believing IcecreamBlitz _was_ a nerd, Rin giggled and pushed Miku gently. "He's not nerdy and he's not my boyfriend!"

Miku just smiled to herself and said, "Whatever you say, Rinny. But I can just _see_ it now!"

She gestured to her clueless friend, who was sitting innocently on the desk with her phone in hand. "You—clad in a white gown with your face hidden underneath a veil—and you come crying to me 'cause it's your first wedding and all—"

"Hold up! That's a bit too much!" Rin grabbed Miku's wrists: She was flailing her arms crazily. "I am _so not _marrying the dude. And I don't plan to have a _second_ wedding at freaking _all_, Miku."

Miku giggled. "It _could_ happen."

Rin released her friend, amused. She's supposed to reply to IcecreamBlitz already, but she still hasn't sent it yet. Just when she was about to, in came another text from him.

**IcecreamBlitz**

Hey, what do you look like, if you mind me asking? ._. I'm sorry if I'm being such a weirdo about it, but I can't help being curious!

… What should she say? Miku, upon seeing the shocked and troubled face of Rin's, snatched her phone from her and read. "Oh my God—tell him, Rin!"

Rin wasn't so sure! What if he'll get turned off if she told him she's blonde _and_ has blue eyes? Wasn't that such a cliché? She should at least cover up her anxiety…

_LOL you're such a cute weirdo =P Lessee… I'm the fifth shortest girl in class, I'm blonde—LOL, not a stereotype—and I've got blue eyes. I don't think there's much more to tell about myself._

"You're missing another detail."

"Hmm?"

"You've got shoulder-length hair, Girl!"

"I-is that really necessary?"

"Guys dig ladies with short hair!"

Rin's thumb was quivering over the 'Send.' She didn't trust Miku about what guys like… She pressed the send button at last, ignoring Miku.

…

OrangePrincess's description of her appearance just confirmed Kaito's suspicions. OrangePrincess studied in their school…was in Len's grade…was in his class…was his clubmate…was in this very room…and was a _girl_. Len was trembling beside him.

Kaito decided to cool down the kid a bit: He looked…_excited_. "Looks like you hit the jackpot, Dude! I told you she's an angel!"

"Y-yeah!" Len smiled to himself: He knew she's cute… Okay, maybe a million of ugly faces can match up with blond hair and blue eyes, but none of those faces blend in with her personality. It'd be kinda fair he he'd tell her what he looked like too.

"Cocky now, aren't we?" Kaito smirked, reading his message. Len frowned at him.

There must be some way to bring them together…Kaito thought about his options.

"What else should I tell her?" Len asked. Just what Kaito needed!

"Ask her what her type is!" Kaito exclaimed loudly.

…

**IcecreamBlitz**

_You're not far off from me! I'm blonde and I've got blue eyes too! And if you're wondering, NO, I'm not posing as Justin Bieber =P I'm hotter than him!_

_By the way, what do you look for in a guy?_

Rin and Miku stared at his text.

"What should I tell him?" Rin asked, biting her lip nervously. Furrowing her eyebrows a bit, Miku thought…

"The truth, obviously."

Far across the clubroom, Kaito was watching how Rin reacted to Len's question.

…

**OrangePrincess**

First, why're you so curious? =o I like a nice guy… Strong, sympathetic, honest… Y'know, someone who's not afraid to share his opinion =) Like he stands up for what he believes is right. Also, I like someone with a bit of a messed up 'do! It just makes me all giddy whenever I see tousled hair, like I wanna tangle my fingers in it. What about you?

Len banged his head on the desk repeatedly, groaning. Why does her type have to be _exactly_ the opposite of what he was? Kaito just laughed at him.

"Well-played, my friend!" he said. Len slowly raised his head to reply, looking sour.

"Shut up…"

Kaito ruffled his hair in a brotherly way and gloated. "You should really change your hairstyle, Man. Like mine!"

Len jerked his hand away, frustrated. Then again, he shouldn't've had his hopes up. Tousled hair? What the...? He looked at Kaito, who was slapping his thighs from laughing too much. He seemed to possess all the things OrangePrincess wanted in a guy...

He massaged his temples and began replying to OrangePrincess.

_Sounds like you're looking for Superman =/ Maybe I like someone who actually cares for me. I don't mind anyone much. She's gotta understand me—I'm a shy boy. I hope she can help me open up to everyone. Also, I like someone who knows what she's doing._

…

Rin read the last sentence of his text aloud and threw a fit: She shoddily dropped her head to the desk, which she was punching with her fists, and stomped her feet on the floor, letting out a muffled groan.

Miku couldn't stop giggling. "S-someone who knows—w-what she's d-doing, huh? Hahaha!"

IcecreamBlitz was such a pain…

When she was done laughing at Rin's expense, Miku said, "Why don't you guys meet up or something?"

Rin raised an eyebrow, too remorseful to reply to IcecreamBlitz yet. "What?"

Her friend sighed as though she's frustrated with having to explain to her the rules about life. Miku raised a finger importantly. "It's all the rage now, y'know? Text-mates arrange a date to meet up for real."

It didn't make much sense. What if IcecreamBlitz really was a Pedobear? "You're not worried that I might get kidnapped by him? Or _worse_—"

"Don't think too negatively, Rinniekinns!" Miku grabbed her by the shoulders. "You never know!"

"I…I'll think about it," Rin said, feeling a bit dizzy. Man, did school tire her out. She figured she wouldn't do anything productive in here anymore, so… "I've to get home. Let's go."

Miku looked surprised. "Already? If you weren't feeling so good, you shoulda told me earlier!"

Rin had the feeling that it wasn't because of school. IcecreamBlitz sure took quite a toll of energy from her. She nodded at Miku and, together, they exited the clubroom.

…

What's keeping her? Len and Kaito had long since gotten out of the school; they're already making their ways home. Len thought that if he'd go outside, he'd get a better signal, but…

"Maybe she's busy!" Kaito implored, yawning as he stretched his arms. Len looked the other way, stubborn. "Dude, you don't have to be mad just 'cause she doesn't reply fast—"

"I'm not mad!" Len said through gritted teeth. "I'm just—"

"Yeah, I know. You don't care—"

"I'm just worried!" He kicked a rock.

Kaito stared at Len. Him, worried over a text-mate? Who he doesn't know was actually his classmate?

"You…are?"

"Yes…Call it whatever you will—but she'd just…grown on me, is all." Len hid his blushing face from Kaito. "You were right…I'm sorry if I'm stealing your girl."

Kaito had almost forgotten OrangePrincess was formerly _his_ textmate. "OH! Right! S'okay, Bro!" He gave Len another noogie. "I can get hundreds! You, however, only have this one chance."

Geez, that made Len feel loads better. They were already standing in front of Len's house because they got carried away with the conversation. "See you next week, Kaito."

"Yeah, whatever, Loverboy." He released Len and jogged off in his house's direction. Len sighed and fished out for his phone, and was surprised to see it glowing with OrangePrincess's new message.

**OrangePrincess**

Sorry I took so long DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD= You aren't mad, right? I'm sososososososososososososososo sorry! This is like the second time this day! I was walking home, and I forgot I still didn't even reply to you yet! D= I'm sorry! Are you busy? Should I still text you? Do you need privacy? Space?

Her replies never fail to amuse Len. He laughed aloud at this and entered his house, his anxiety flying out of the window.

…

Rin…did think about what Miku said. But she was just so worried of what IcecreamBlitz might think. She was sitting on her bed, cross-legged and hugging her panda bear. She's still texting with IcecreamBlitz.

**IcecreamBlitz**

You must be pretty popular with the boys =)

Was he always so charming? Or did Rin just notice?

_Ha, as if =P Hey, did you get hit on the head? It's like you transformed overnight! What happened to the dude with the pick-up lines?_

It was true: Over the entire week, all the messages he ever sent her were either proclamations of love or cheesy pick-up lines. They're all for a good laugh, as Rin knew, but… Texting with IcecreamBlitz _now_ made her feel like their relationship was more and beyond just phone-pals. Like they actually _know_ each other.

She mulled things over in her head… It wouldn't hurt if they meet up someplace crowded and in broad daylight…

Honestly, too… She wanted to see his face. What he looked like. She's been daydreaming about what his face might've been for the past three days, and just earlier, she's given a clue. Even if he's baby-crying hideous, she'd still learn to like him, right?

She rolled over on her bed, her heart thumping like a motor engine running. Her phone sang out the ringtone she specifically set for just IcecreamBlitz, and she looked at his message.

**IcecreamBlitz**

Yeah, my head still hurts, too… Maybe 'cause it's from when I fell for you =D

_That's_ what she was looking for. She laughed out loud to herself, texting her reply.

_No, Dude, I think it was when you fell from heaven XDDDDDDDD Enough of this, this's getting way too corny for my liking._

And she pressed 'Send.' Rin hugged her panda even more tightly, feeling her heart beat right out of her stuffed toy's chest like it was its own.

What does he even truly look like? The details he'd given her earlier weren't that accurate, and she couldn't picture a guy who looked close enough to him. Unless he was lying...

No, he wasn't. She'd know.

He doesn't even seem to be the type to be so horribly cruel, either. So he's only just nice or bad.

Besides, _Miku_ gave her his number. She wouldn't just give her any number from a random pervert! It seemed outlandish. Rin trusted her. Even if this was all just a prank...

But it wasn't. Rin knew...

If Rin did make up her mind, and if they will go out tomorrow, how could it possibly turn out?

She imagined a tall blonde wearing slick clothes, holding his hand out to her…Then it dissolved and was replaced by a muscular blonde with sunglasses, skin bleached tan from the sun, looking sporty and athletic as he carries Rin in his arms…And this scene was reconstructed into another new one, where a handsome man with blond hair combed to the sides was standing in front of her, dashing in his boy-next-door attire.

_"I heard this guy's popular in his grade, so I got this number from his friend who's in your class! See! I made SURE that this's foolproof: He's safe, I swear."_

That's what Miku explained to her a few days ago...

_"Okay, I know you're gonna deny this, but you get all worked up whenever you text him! Are you seriously doubting the feelings that developed over the course of your mailing?"_

Rin played with her panda's arms, biting her lower lip.

_"Don't lie to me, I know that stupid dorky face you make when he texts, and that cute upset face you make when he doesn't. Just...give him a chance."_

She trusted Miku...

_"It'd be fun! If you DO meet up, and he's exactly the hot piece of beef you wanted him to be...then AWESOME! And if he ISN'T, or doesn't match your expectations...well, it's sorta fun, too. Your choice, Baby-Rinny."_

...She made up her mind. Rin knew he's still busy replying to her last text, but she couldn't wait.

_I know this is outta the blue, but...I'm DYING to meet you. Seriously =o So…can we? Am I being too weird here? I'm sorry! I just want to get to know you better!_

And, finally, she sent her message, burning in her own body temperature. What was he going to say to that? How'll he react?

She waited.

And waited.

And waited…

"_I'm going out of my mind. I'm a victim of love. Got me tied up in knots, someone please call the cops! I said I can't walk away, 'cause I can't get enough! I'm just a tied-down bruised-up victim of love~"_

Yes, it was her personal ringtone for IcecreamBlitz. She picked up her phone and read his reply excitedly.

**IcecreamBlitz**

Yeah, I was thinking the same thing! Say, how's the Square at 11 AM sound? ^o^ I can never stop thinking about how you really look like, and how perfect we'll be *w* Like protons and electrons.

Rin was overjoyed! Her stomach was doing the conga, and she screamed. "Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!"

It took her 8 whole minutes for her to come back to her senses, because the thought of replying to IcecreamBlitz slipped her mind while she was still dancing like a dork in her pyjamas. She jumped in joy and seized her phone to mail him back.

He was just so adorable, using symbols to make drawings. So very smart.

_Yes! XOXOXOXOXO! Thank you! I'm psyched! I'm gonna be the one to pay! =DDDD_

And, half-shaking to death, she lied down on her bed, smiling at the moon that peeked out of the clouds in her window.

"I'm finally going to see you...IcecreamBlitz."

She had received another reply, and she checked her phone, a wide smile stretching across her face.

**IcecreamBlitz**

I'm excited too! =9 Whoa, I'm the boy, so I've to treat YOU 'o' Isn't that how it should go?

Rin texted back, giggling.

_LAWL, whatever you say, Mister =DDDDD Gotta let this day pass! I'm sooooooooo gonna shoot myself if I can't get any sleep! Because the night's gonna be longer =_=_

She thought that if she'd just get some well-earned z's, she'd see him sooner tomorrow. She hugged her panda bear all the more tightly when he just mailed back.

**IcecreamBlitz**

Are you dissing me tonight? =o

In many wrong ways did that sound weird. Rin disregarded her malicious remark and texted him,

_YES...XDDDDDDDD JK. Please. Don't leave D= See you tomorrow, IcecreamBlitz! Hope you have a good night! XP_

_XOXO_

Nowadays, she couldn't get a good night's sleep without IcecreamBlitz bidding her. So she had to patiently wait on her bed for his reply, which's always their last text of the day.

Not more than 2 minutes later, her phone rang again.

**IcecreamBlitz**

Can't wait =) Sleep well, Princess!

If only she could tell him how much she liked him...Tomorrow, she promised herself. "IcecreamBlitz..."

And she slept soundly.

…

**ME: What do you think'll happen? O.o Sorry if this was long! Len's getting a little bit cheeky ; ) Kaito's a RinLen shipper! XD**

**PandaPuppet: LOL, that woulda completely ruined the plot! xD I considered your review for a moment, then thought it'd be too off! Thanks a lot for reviewing! All I've got are some gummy bears ._. Please accept them!**

**MizuneMinamiki: I'm a huge fan of your fanfics! =D Especially Juvenile! I have that fic on my PHONE! XD ****Thanks a lot for reviewing! All I've got are some gummy bears ._. Please accept them! I'm honoured!**

******AdorableReader: Well, she will in the next chapter =D You rock! ****Thanks a lot for reviewing! All I've got are some gummy bears ._. Please accept them!**

**********MelancholicVirus: As you can see here, they do! X3 Did this chap bore you? =o ****Thanks a lot for reviewing! All I've got are some gummy bears ._. Please accept them!**

**********RINXLENFOREVER**


	3. Chapter 3

Miku was…dubious. According to her 'sources'—which was obviously just a gaggle of giggly girls who'd been too choked up to say much, no matter how so they can and are willing to tell—the popular boy's hair hadn't been blond, but a strange blue.

Who was IcecreamBlitz fooling? Then again, those girls might've just been laying it on thick.

Worried for her friend, she suited up and waited for the chicken to fly in the restaurant of the Square, where she'll get a bird's eye view of their date. Rin informed her just early that morning—mainly because she wanted Miku's 'good luck,' which the tealette was reluctant to give as it wouldn't be enough.

Miku took a bit out of her leek brulee, watching the lone blonde unbeknownst of her presence in the park. Okay, Rin. Where's your boyfriend?

…

She wasn't much the type for dresses, but she couldn't just wear tattered jeans and an oversized shirt for the date, could she? The pseudo-designer in her didn't approve. Rin waited near the fountain, where a lot of couples and families were sitting at. The others were out frolicking with their dogs or feeding the pigeons, and the mere sight of each of them made Rin jealous and uneasy: What if he _wasn't_ coming? She's been silly, after all. Whoever IcecreamBlitz was, if this really was a windup he'd be laughing his head off right now.

Being a bit too apprehensive, she'd chosen what in her opinion the best dress she had in her closet was: Just like every dress she ever owned, someone gave it to her, and it was Miku. She was told to it for special occasions or emergencies—though she used to doubt a dress would be needed in an _emergency_—and this was very much an emergency.

Rin made it five minutes earlier than what was scheduled: It'd be embarrassing if she came late, and she herself asked for a meeting.

So…where was he?

They discussed to meet just near the fountain. Maybe she got it wrong?

_Hiya, neighbour! ^-^ Just checking if I got it right. I'm already at the fountain._

…If this really was a prank pulled on her, she should at least use choice words to avoid further embarrassment. If this _was_ a joke. Nobody can be too careful.

Quickly, she deleted it and typed a new message.

She reread what she inputted and thought it was casual enough to not be laughed at. Rin nervously pressed 'Send.'

…

**OrangePrincess**

Hey IcecreamBlitz! You still home? O.o Just chillaxing in here. Alone. Watching humans. Alone…Yep, pretty lonely =o

Oh no…Len stood up from sitting on the fountain pen and looked around for a blonde girl. She's already here?

He didn't know what to make of it—he'll probably be labelled a pervert if he looked at one girl for too long and if OrangePrincess will show up, she'll get the wrong impression.

Nobody OrangePrincess-ish was in the Square, as far as he can tell.

_No, Your Highness, I'm already here ._. I'm just sitting around, too. I don't think I can see you._

Will he get a better view if he wandered around? He stuffed his phone in his pocket and stood up. A lot of couples were ambling somewhere near the fountain, and it somehow irked Len. He's got to find her soon.

He walked around the fountain with his hands in his pockets, grumpy. He didn't expect to hear his name in the crowd suddenly.

"Len!"

The voice sounding oddly familiar, Len turned around: It's his classmate, Rin.

She's sitting on the fountain's pen next to people he—and possibly she, too—didn't know. It's odd to see her in such informal wear: He's so used to their wearing the prescribed uniform that the thought of casual clothes didn't cross his mind. What's more, it was a _dress_: A weird frilly dress that clashed with her childish face, which was so dedicated to pouting in Len's eyes except now.

His stomach flipped like pancake every step he took as he went over.

"Hey, Rin—what brings you here?"

"I could say the same to you, Mama's Boy," Rin giggled, winking at him. He chortled; tolerating her jokes was second nature. He does the same to Kaito all the time.

"And what's with the dress?" Len teased, tugging at her sleeve. She lightly punched him.

She looked surprisingly embarrassed; she's blushing. "W-why? I-I can wear dresses if I want to!"

"Yeah, sure." Len raised his eyebrows at her, remembering OrangePrincess.

Nobody was _blonde_ here, as far as he can tell… Or maybe he's not searching enough. She might've been wearing formally, as this was their first meeting. And—speaking of formal, girls like Rin only rarely wear such things, and it's when they've got something on. Not to mention, she looked like she worked hard on combing her hair this time, too. It made her look…femininely noticeable. He couldn't help but ask.

"You—you're not going ou—?"

His phone vibrated, and it cut his sentence short. The temptation was urging him to read OrangePrincess's next text. Rin wasn't even close to a friend to him; OrangePrincess was more important.

Rin was expecting Len to continue. He clicked his tongue and raised a finger. "One minute."

And, turning around so that his back was to her, he read.

**OrangePrincess**

I'm doing as much sitting as you are! =D You must already be here, too =.= My senses are tingling.

So she's already here? Len failed to notice her either way.

…

Rin looked over Len's shoulder, curious. She didn't want to be left out. "What'cha doing?"

What she got was a violent reaction from Len, who upon grasping their close proximity jolted in surprise and hastily stuffed his phone back in his pocket. "N-nothing!"

"'Sup with you?" Rin asked, pouting. Then her phone rang. It's IcecreamBlitz!

She quickly fished out her own phone and checked.

**IcecreamBlitz**

Why don't we try doing signals to get each other's attention? O.O

Rin thought it out. They might look weird, but oh well.

_That's a good idea! OwO Can you try jumping? =o In the middle of the Square, where I can see you._

…

Len's about to ask Rin who texted her when he himself got a mail. He excitedly and mournfully looked at his phone screen.

He's going to bury himself in a ditch alive if it's something like, 'I can't make it…'

His corneas swivelled in his irises as he read each word.

"WHAT!" he exclaimed to thin air. Most of the onlookers who're sitting nearby stared at him for shouting.

He trembled at reading the message, filled with embarrassment. Rin's voice brought him back to reality. "Len? You alright? You don't look too hot."

Len blushed. Even Rin was starting to get creeped out by him. He flapped his hand like it's nothing, trying to act cool.

"I'm really hot! I mean, I'm fine!" Len walked backwards to the middle of the Square as he still faced Rin, who's wondering what he's doing.

Len looked at her text again, making certain he read it right. Not wave his hands like he needed to be rescued?

…_It's for OrangePrincess_, he told himself repetitively in his mind.

He slowly raised his arms above his head and jumped up and down.

…

Wasn't that Rin's classmate? Miku practically leaned on the glass to see just what on _earth_ that guy was doing.

He's literally reaching for the sky in the middle of the Square!

And Rin's standing up to walk over to him, looking ticked off.

Miku slammed her fist on the table angrily, almost spilling her drink: Rin, don't come to him! IcecreamBlitz might mistake them for being together.

…

Not _you_! Rin wanted to scream at Len. He's in the way of her spotting IcecreamBlitz!

Len's still unfazed once she's by his side, still jumping like nobody's business.

"What're you hopping up and down for?" she asked, horrified. Len glanced at her, his cheeks reddening.

"Can't—a—guy—just—jump—in—peace?" he huffed, out of breath. He resumed his jumping.

Rin watched him for minutes.

…He _sure_ wasn't enjoying what he's doing from the looks of it. She decided to leave him at it, thinking it's his…workout.

She just remembered about IcecreamBlitz, but he still hasn't replied. Nobody in the vicinity looked what she imagined was like him. Maybe…

Rin realised the gravity of just being near Len. She turned to him and said, using the politest inflection she could, "Can you exercise someplace else?"

Len moved his whole jumping body to face her, face red. "W-why?"

"I'm—uh—meeting someone, and that dude might get the wrong idea if you're always sticking round me," she explained. Honesty's the best policy. Len immediately stopped jumping, considering.

"I can't." He made a face. "I've a date with someone, too. And we're meeting _here_."

Len? A _girlfriend_? She stared at him, which made him uneasy.

"Who?"

…

Len's unnerved by Rin's sudden interest in his love life. He turned away and said coolly, "I can't say I know her."

"You don't know your own girlfriend?" He heard Rin stalking just behind him as he moved three paces from where she initially was.

"No, I don't know my own girlfriend," Len said firmly, facing Rin again. He didn't want to be rude, but… "I'm sorry, but you're kinda right about our dates getting the wrong idea. How about I stay here, and you move there?"

…

Miku's actually enjoying watching the two of them. They're funny together. It's like watching a sitcom.

She finished her leek drink some time ago, and was just ordering a second serving. This's priceless.

Now they're moving away from each other, standing just a few yards apart.

Know what? IcecreamBlitz can just dig himself a grave: Rin can find her own boyfriend.

…

He's very _late_. Rin thought she'd be too much of a bother if she sent him another message, but honestly! This's getting out of hand.

_Did I go to the wrong place? *-* I'm sorry if you saw me with one of my classmates! We're just horsing around. I just can't find you. How about you find me? O.o_

_I'm wearing this dandelion summer dress. In case you forgot, I'm blonde xD_

_XOXO_

The last one couldn't be any more obvious, as she's the only blonde here. Unfortunately, it's for that fact alone that made her so worried: IcecreamBlitz was a blonde, too, and there's nobody else in his description.

…

Len flinched at the text, enthusiasm pumping his blood in the place of his shattered heart. She's already here? Where? She's with her classmate?

He scanned the Square for a blonde girl wearing a yellow—cocktail, his mind told him—with blue eyes. It's not much of a description...

His eyes popped out of their sockets by trying to earn a bigger field of vision of the Square. Yellow dress…blonde…blue eyes…

OrangePrincess isn't here!

Len hung his head and texted her, grumbling swears to himself.

He looked at Rin, who's already swaying in agitation. What kind of guy'd want to make a girl wait like that? He wondered who her date was, just out of curiosity.

…

**IcecreamBlitz**

I don't know. The Square across the park, remember? =/ I'm not at the fountain anymore. I'm just standing here in the middle of the Square. Why don't we both go there?

As for me, I'm sporting a white and yellow shirt, black sneakers and loose-fitting pants.

…He's joking, right? Rin's eyes roamed for the guy she's expecting, the words repeating themselves in her head.

Blonde boy…white and yellow shirt…baggy pants…

She can't find him!

That's it. This must be some sick prank Miku pulled on her.

Her eyes brimmed with angry tears as she sniffed, biting her lower lip. She went back to the middle of the Square, slumping. Len was there, looking apprehensive.

"Stood you up?"

Man, was she bummed or what?

…

Rin nodded sluggishly. Len pitied her.

He looked around, feeling skittish himself. No sign of OrangePrincess…

He still had some extra money to get a cab home, but he could just walk… The chances of him meeting OrangePrincess were very slim, and are getting slimmer each passing second. What had he to lose?

"Rin?"

She looked up, and Len offered her his hand. "I heard there's a café round here. Since it's already lunch, why don't we eat? My treat!"

Len doesn't normally do this, but OrangePrincess was making not the slightest debut of her appearance, and neither was Rin's date. Why don't the two heartbroken kids get to know each other?

…

The gesture seemed very foreign to Rin, yet she knew what it was: It's pleading peace. She can't let him down.

Rin sighed and smiled, taking his hand, too. "Your treat!"

Together, they both walked to the restaurant like they're buddies already.

"I was hoping it'd be my date who'd take me there, but you're legit."

"Very funny, Rin."

…

Well, Miku's plan to set Rin up with that senior guy definitely ended in failure. But she still won 'cause Rin found a new potential boyfriend! She sighed contentedly at the sight of her friend walking over to where she was now.

…They're going inside the café?

Miku glanced down at her half-full drink, and she felt sick. She didn't want Rin to find out she's been spying on her today!

She gave the two blondes one fleeting look through the window and panicked: There's no way she could get out of the restaurant now.

She hurriedly tried to look for stuff in her bag to conceal her identity. Might as well…

…

Oranges were strangely Rin's fetish, as bananas were Len's. They had a hard time deciding what to have for lunch that's not very costly and that matched both their tastes, so they had the Jumbo Parfait, the café's best-selling specialty, which included their favourites…among other unnecessary tropical fruits.

"Mm-mm, this's awesome!" Rin gushed, blushing at the savoury taste. She took spoonsful of the parfait that only had oranges, including the orange ice cream.

Len nodded, relaxing on his seat. He wasn't eating anything yet.

Rin peered at Len from the side of the huge glass that's uncannily like a vase. "Don't like it, Len?"

He raised his eyebrows at her and sighed, remorseful. "Sorry. It's just…I don't wanna hog that dessert. Isn't it rude?"

She slowly pulled out the spoon from her mouth, an incredulous frown gracing her moist pink lips. "You're being rude _now_ for just letting me gobble this much carbs."

"What? Oh, right."

Rin handed him a spoon. "C'mon, Len! Build up them abs!"

Len flushed, consuming as much banana and ice cream he wanted. "You like schmoozing with everyone."

She almost choked on her ice cream. Len laughed.

"Do not!"

"Sure you don't," said Len. He knew she's born charming, but it's fun seeing her get all worked up.

They're lucky to get seats in the café: This was famous and packed. At least they got the best seat in the place. He turned in his position to watch as the people go in and get out, all of them with someone to hold hands with. Len almost forgot about OrangePrincess when he just remembered. His phone hadn't vibrated for her message since; his hand was halfway to his pocket when he remembered another thing: Rin's gotten pretty quiet—

Something splatted on his face.

"Hah-ha!" Rin goaded, smiling at her victory: She used her spoon as a slingshot to aim ice cream at Len's face while he's distracted, and she shot him.

Len grunted, wiping the white off his face. "What—that's unsanitary, Rin!"

"Aw man! You shoulda seen the look on your face!"

She honestly felt a little sorry for Len, but she's fond of him now. She couldn't stop laughing.

Devising revenge, Len loaded his hand with melon ice cream, and walked over to Rin, smothering her face with it.

Rin sat up and spread the whipped cream all over his cheek, giggling uncontrollably. Len was tickling her on the stomach as she lied down on her cushiony seat, still attacking Len with the fruits she reached out from the glass.

The customers near them were standing up and leaving, more than scared of what they'd get themselves in. The two blondes still fought on, playing like puppies. They're drenched with milky dessert everywhere: Mostly in the face. Len managed to pin Rin successfully on the seat the entire time without her even squirming away. She's just squelching his face with the fruits and ice cream from the Jumbo Parfait. Rin ocassionally smeared him with the stuff she had on her face to save the effort. They kicked at the table until the security staff had to pull them apart to prevent any anticipated damage.

They got into a luscious mess: Len smelt like a fruit vendor and Rin like creamy melon. Their hairs were so sticky with the sweetness they needed to soak them with water in the bathroom. As they found a new table, they swore they'd behave.

"You're drenched!"

"Yeah, you are, too!"

Give these kids an hour and they're good friends, completely forgetting about their dates standing them up.

…

Miku covered her mouth to keep from gasping: She'd disguised herself as an elderly customer for the past hour just watching them play like rabbits, and moved from one table to another to keep Rin from noticing her. Now they were sitting _behind_ her before she could even move away again.

She wasted her money on water to "blend in." Apparently, that did the opposite. People stared at her _because_ she's drinking water. As if eating leeks in public wasn't enough.

The clock read 1:10. She groaned. Thinking that they'd probably stay here forever, she risked passing Rin by: Gratefully they didn't notice.

Before she left the restaurant, though, she gave Rin and her classmate one last fleeting look of joy. She's glad Rin found someone. Her plan didn't exactly go as expected, but it ended happily for Rin.

…

As promised, they caused less havoc in their new table. They didn't order anything: Just enjoyed the air-conditioning.

Their conversation was about their weird friends.

Len was talking about Kaito's addiction to phones last week. Eventually, the subject about his phone-buddy was inevitable. Rin narrowed her eyes.

"Really?" she asked. A waiter passed them by and asked if they'd order anything. Rin said an orange juice'd be nice, and he went to it.

"Yeah," said Len. "These…girls went up to ask me for my friend's number the other day, and I gave it to them."

"Why'd you do that?"

"Just for a laugh. I still hadn't told him that, so I'm the only one who knows that it's one of them." Len bit his lip: He didn't know if he's turning her off, but it seemed like it. Thankfully Rin's order came, and she smiled. She thanked the waiter as he served the other customer, who...

Wait—Len's eyes didn't leave that new customer. He's too distracted with her to care about whatever Rin said next.

"So's your pal still texting that girl or what?"

From afar, Len could see that long golden hair that reached her waist, and her slender back that's revealed by her tank top. She's at the peak of maturity, possessing the very gifted blessings of puberty, which had been so, so good to her… The woman was talking to the waiter, so Len didn't see her face. He just needed her to look his way…

"Hello? Len?"

God answered Len's prayer: The lady stood up to talk to the waiter and Len saw her blue eyes.

…

Rin was having her hands in front of Len's face. "Earth to Len! Yo!"

His eyes were on anything but her, however: They focused on something else. Rin turned to where he's staring at, and her jaw dropped. A lady.

_It's a lady who looked nothing less of a—_

Rin's anger was so vivid she felt a searing pain that shot her in the chest. She sipped from her orange drink to contain herself.

Of all the—she didn't think Len was the type to ogle!

She went back to her seat, face red from irritation at how stupid Len looked as he threw his sight at the lady.

"Leeenn!" she called. She couldn't stand another second of this. "C'mon! I wanna know!"

"Hmm?" was his reply. Before Rin could glare at him, he stood from his seat, Rin scandalised, mumbling "hang on."

Rin just gaped after him as he walked over to the blonde lady. He honestly didn't think…? She turned on her seat, whispering after his figure, "Len! Get back here! She's outta your league! Len? Aargh!"

She folded her arms and glared at him. Len tapped the lady's shoulder. She oversized him by a _head_! A head, Len! Feeling like she needed to douse her rage, she drank her juice.

She could hear what they're saying, unfortunately. (Not like she wanted to.)

"H-hi! I've been waiting at the Square for you for hours!"

Len, stop being a creepo!

…_What_? So this was Len's _girlfriend _whom he's supposed to meet?

Rin almost broke the glass she's holding. This feeling… Could she be…? She shook her head, blushing. She's never felt this. No. She couldn't.

"E-excuse me? I'm afraid you're mistaken…"

Go lady! What? Doesn't she know she's his girlfriend?

Len's persistent: The look on his face was the definition of nervous. "I-I'm your mail-pal, Miss. Remember?"

Mail-pal? Rin lent her ears to their conversation. So Len's got a text-mate, too?

"I'm sorry, I know nothing of the sort—"

"But it's got to be you! You're exactly how I imagined OrangePrincess to be! I'm IcecreamBlitz!"

Pfft, what kind of name was that?

…

…

_Oh my God._

…

'OrangePrincess' looked repulsed at Len.

She slowly raised her hand and—

_SMACK_.

That left a mark.

Len felt like he'd flown in the air as her palm made contact with his flesh, and he toppled backward. The blonde lady left the setting of the scene she made, cursing her luck to run into this confused boy.

Meanwhile Len was hunched on the floor, coughing. What lousy luck. It's got to be her!

"L-Len…"

Len sat up straight, rubbing his sore cheek. It was Rin. She stood in front of him as he distractedly gazed at the floor.

"Sorry you had to see that," he mumbled bitterly. "Guess my 'girlfriend' didn't—"

"…reambli..."

Whatever Rin wanted to tell him vanished into thin air, words dying out like her want to speak.

"Reambli—what're you…?" Len looked up sceptically at Rin—he recoiled at the weird face she's making.

Rin loftily and cryptically pointed at him. "You. IcecreamBlitz."

Len stood up and patted the dirt on his clothes, saying, "Yeah, it's my codename! How did—"

Upon realising something, Len's face fell into a similarly awful expression.

...

"…Hi, Your Majesty! I didn't think we'd meet here!"

"…Yes, of course! Neither did I, IcecreamBlitz!"

"So we finally meet, huh?"

"Y-yeah." Rin rubbed her arm.

"I don't know whether or not you'd already eaten, but I heard this's a neat restaurant!"

"I have! A friend of mine paid for me."

"I see…" They're both avoiding each other's gazes. "That pal of yours must be pretty nice."

"Yes."

"...Would you care for a walk in the park? The...popcorn there's...great."

"Yeah...Why don't we go there now?"

"Why not...?"

"Yeah..."

Silence.

And then—

They groaned and grunted. "This blows! I can't look at you without screwing up my face!"

"This's so humiliating...I'm in incredulity."

Rin scratched her face nervously. "I've trouble with that Math project."

"Want me to help you out?" Len asked. Awkwardness was a plague...

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Your place or mine?"

He held out his hand anxiously. Rin stared at it before she took it and squeezed, hiding a smile.

"Thanks...OrangePrincess."

_XOXO_

**ME: Femininely noticeable… XD Story end! So the lady with long blond hair was Lily, 'course XD You think this should be K+? Anyway, I'm writing a fanfic of Bug-Eaten Psychedelic Rhythm =o That's why this took so long. Thanks to everyone who read this! *-* You rock! I'm gonna write a sequel to this if I get motivated enough -.- Their study-date! More romance by then, but for now... Toodle-doo! I'd like to thank and mention those who stuck by this =D CHECK THE REVIEWERS, READERS. THEY'RE MAGNIFICENT PEOPLE WHO DESERVE A JUMBO PARFAIT.**


End file.
